No Second Chance
by Empty Darkness Within My Soul
Summary: After five years, Sasuke is strong enough to defeat his brother. Hearing of him near the Leaf Village, Sasuke goes back to Konoha, only to find that the Akatsuki are roaming around the village. and where is Sakura? sasusaku. Full summary inside. T 4 safte
1. WHAT!

Sasuke finally is strong enough to beat his brother after five years with Orochimaru. Catching news of him near Konoha, 18 year old Sasuke comes back to the Leaf Village in search of his former team mates. But there, he finds the Akatsuki roaming around the Village. With nobody after them. They're **protecting** Konoha. And Sakura. Where is Sakura?!

**Disclaimer:**I really don't see why I have to write this because if I really owned Naruto I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories about it and Choji and Neji wouldn't have died, and Sasuke wouldn't be an idiotic, psycho nuthead who can't grasp the notion that revenge is wrong!!! Sorry, I'm ranting, sweatdrops Annnyywaaayys…I'm just gonna come right out and say it. _**I don't own Naruto.**_ Yep. Story of my life.

Ok, let's start the story…

1 WHAT!?!?!

Two figures walked side by side up a beaten path. They were headed toward the gates of The Leaf Village, Konoha.

"Why again are you coming back here?" A curly brown haired girl with green-brown eyes asked a tall man with black hair in a small pony-tail. **(A/N: You probably think that this is Itachi but it's not. Hair grows, ya know!) **His eyes were blood red.

"Because, Karin, I want to find my friends again. It's been five years."

"Sasuke, you made new friends. Besides, aren't those people so lame?" Karin wondered.

"Well…" Sasuke began.

"What?" Karin demanded.

"We're here." Sasuke saved.

"You never awnsered my ques—what was that?" Karin pointed.

"What?" Sasuke looked to where she was pointing.

"I thought I saw something black and red."

"There are a lot of things black and red, Karin."

"It looked like an Akatsuki cloak."

"No, seriously."

"Hey! Yeah." A blond with one eye covered by his hair was yelling at them.

"Deidara!" Sasuke and Karin yelled at the same time, and sunk into fighting stances.

"You need to come with me, yeah." Deidara motioned for them to follow him.

"What have you done, taken over the Leaf Village?" Sasuke snarled.

"No, yeah."

"Where is my brother!"

"With the Hokage, yeah." Deidara said, "Come on, yeah. She needs to talk to you, yeah."

"Bullsh—" Karin started.

"Come on, Karin. Let's just go with him and talk to the Hokage about this." Sasuke growled.

"Yeah, come on, yeah."

**At the Hokage's office.**

"_Itachi!!!"_

"Brother."

"What are you doing here!"

"Helping Konoha."

"Why??!!"

"After Kisame was killed by—"

"Thanks, Itachi. No more." Tsunade cut in.

"Yes ma'am."

"What are the Akatsuki doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sit down."

"What are the—"

"_Have a seat, Sasuke!!!_" He sat down reluctantly with Karin.

"Itachi, go get Naruto and Kakashi." Tsunade ordered.

"Wait, what about Sakura? Shouldn't she be here, jumping all over me and telling me how much she missed me?"

Everyone looked at the ground.

"No." Tsunade said.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked. Just then, Naruto and Kakashi arrived.

"SASKUE!!!" Naruto screamed and jumped on top of him.

"Hey, calm down, Naruto."

"Sure, teme."

"You're hair is longer!"

"Hn."

"It looks cool, teme."

"Don't call me that!"

"How are you, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked kindly.

"Fine. Where is Sakura?"

"She's on a mission." I was Itachi who awnsered.

"What kind of mission?"

"Hello? Sasuke? Who is Sakura?" Karin interrupted.

"No one. Go away, Karin."

"You can't order me around."

"It would be best if you left." Tsunade told her.

"Fine." Karin stormed out.

"So, really, where is she?"

"On a mission." Naruto said.

"When will she be back?" Sasuke asked.

"Not for a while." Tsunade said.

"Oh. Ok."

"So why did you come back, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"I was done with Orochi-teme. I need to complete my task. But, you won't let me." Sasuke glared at Itachi.

"Sorry, little brother. I work for Tsunade-sama now." Itachi grinned.

"You are on suspension, Sasuke. You can leave." Tsunade said.

"But, I have more questions."

"Not now."

"Hn."

* * *

**So, did you like? this will be a short fanfic, but tragic. i will reveal what happened to sakura in the next chapter. **

** Just Read and Review!**

** RaeGirl101  
**


	2. Discovery

**Sorry it was so long since I updated. I have been having a lot of stress lately because of homework. But I will try to update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: The same disclaimer applies. Sigh. Oh, and I forgot to mention that in the T.V. show Neji and Choji didn't die. I just thought that they did. But, in my fan fiction they are dead. They died in this story.**

2 Where has she gone?

Sasuke had been in Konoha for about three months. He trained with Naruto, Kakashi and Karin since Sakura wasn't there.

One afternoon, Naruto and Kakashi stopped training early. They walked off together and Sasuke started to follow them.

"Sorry, Sasuke. We need to talk." Kakashi shooed him away.

"Hn." Sasuke made it look like he was leaving, but turned around and crept after them.

"Kakashi. When are we going to tell Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked through a grove of trees.

"We aren't." Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Why not? He's out team mate and he should know what happened to—!" Kakashi had slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Don't talk about it here. Someone could be listening to us."

"Kakashi, Sasuke has a right to know." Naruto complained.

"No. This is strictly between you, me, and the Hokage." Kakashi turned away from Naruto.

"…" Sasuke was feeling kinda pissed. This was something important and no one was gonna tell him? And something that might have to do with Sakura, no less.

Sasuke leaped from the tree and headed toward the Hokage tower.

"Shizune, you need to—?!" The Hokage jumped back when Sasuke burst into her room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked from the corner.

"Tell me where Sakura went!" Sasuke demanded, Sharingan blazing.

"I can't do that, Sasuke. You know that." Tsunade stood and brushed herself off.

"I won't move until you tell me." Sasuke planted his feet.

"Itachi. Naruto and Kakashi." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." He poofed away.

"Why don't you sit, Sasuke?" Shizune said kindly.

Sasuke shook his head.

"The little brat insisted coming." Itachi walked in with Naruto, Kakashi, and Karin.

"What do you want us for, Baa-chan?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!"

"Sure, whatever."

"So. What's with Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto froze.

"What?"

"Where has Sakura gone?" Sasuke took a step closer to Naruto.

"O-on a mission."

"Liar." Sasuke accused.

"I…"

"Tell me."

"…"

"Sasuke. Leave him alone." Kakashi ordered.

"I want to—"

"Yes, we heard you." Tsunade cut him off.

"Tell me. NOW!! Where has Sakura gone on her mission?!"

"She's, unfortunately, not, on…a mission." Tsunade looked down.

"Then where in Konoha is she?" Sasuke said, voice rising.

"Sakura's dead." Naruto said bluntly.


	3. How she died

**I am totally sorry to everyone! Stuff has been coming and coming and I couldn't update. **

**To all my patient fans, here you are. I will give you **_**two **_**chapters!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer, Disclaimer. Sigh.**

3. How she died.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke blanched.

"You heard me." Naruto said.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. She always was pretty weak." Sasuke chuckled.

"This is not a laughing matter, Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"Of course it's not." Tsunade said gently, "But, Sasuke, Sakura wasn't weak. She was just held back. By you."

"Me?" Sasuke asked.

"You made her feel weak. You told her she had no future." Naruto accused.

"I did—"

"You know you did, Teme!" Naruto's eyes were full of hate.

Desperate to take the subject away from him, Sasuke asked, "How did she die?"

"She was a very gifted student," it was Tsunade who spoke, "She was a brilliant medic nin who almost surrpased even me. And she was dedtined to become one of the greatest sanin ever."

"But that still doesn't explain _how _she died." Sasuke put in.

"I'm getting to that. So, she and Naruto were out on a mission when they ran into the Akatsuki." 

"Brother, did you kill her!" Sasuke demanded, whipping around. 

"Neh, just listen."

"The Akatsuki performed a ritual to get the Fox's power under their control." Tsunade went on.

"But it went horribly wrong. Several of the Akatsuki were killed. Including Pein and Kisame." Naruto cut in, "I was injured badly, almost dead. Sakura healed me, but not enough. So she used the rest of her chakra to heal me."

"So, she died?" Sasuke asked tentatively. 

"Yeah."

"What were her last words?" He hoped that they'd be something like, "Tell Sasuek I love him."

" 'Thank you, Naruto. For everything. And remember, the letter. Give him the letter.' Then she died in my arms." Naruto said sadly.

"What letter?" Sasuke asked.

"The one she holed herself up in her room to write." Tsunade said.

"Who's the letter to?" Sasuke said.

Everyone looked pointedly at Naruto.

"You."

"M?"

"Yeah."

"Well can I see it?"

"…"

"Naruto!"

"Fine." Naruto pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed it and began to read…

**Sorry I took so long to update, and sorry it is so short. This is more kind of a filler, so i'm giving you all two chapters like I promised.**

**Sorry, again!**

**Rae**


	4. The letter

_Sasuke,_

_I could just get straight to the point,_

_And say what I want to say._

_But I'll give you _

_The whole thing._

_Sasuke, Naruto came back with a story,_

_A story about how_

_Arrogant you were_

_How selfish_

_And power-hungry._

_Sasuke, _

_We thought_

_You were _

_Taken_

_By force._

_So a squad_

_Was sentAfter you._

_Do you know _

_How many ninjas_

_Were on that squad? _

_Five._

_Do you know_

_how many ninjas_

_came back?_

_Three._

_Do you know_

_Who didn't_

_Return?_

_Choji._

_The pudgy_

_Underestimated one._

_He won_

_His battle_

_But died_

_In the process._

_And,_

_Neji, _

_The Byakugan prodigy._

_There may never be_

_Another like him._

_They died,_

_For what the thought_

_Was a good reason._

_However,_

_They only died _

_To help you._

_What kind _

_Of a reason_

_Is that?_

_Sasuke,_

_I was planning _

_To throw_

_This letter away_

_But the more_

_I write_

_The more_

_I think _

_That I _

_Will give_

_This letter_

_To Naruto_

_And the next time_

_He sees you_

_You will get_

_This letter _

_From him._

_And, _

_Sasuke,_

_I can only hope_

_That you_

_Will read_

_This letter, _

_And look back_

_On what you've _

_Done_

_And you_

_Will feel_

_Guilty._

_Guilty, _

_For how_

_Selfish_

_You've been. _

_How_

_Foolish. _

_Guilty, _

_Because_

_Two_

_Ninjas_

_Died_

_For you._

_Died!_

_Any you,_

_Sasuke, _

_Didn't give a crap _

_About them._

_You broke my heart,_

_But it will mend_

_And I will be _

_Ok._

_Because,_

_Sasuke,_

_The more I write,_

_The more I realize,_

_That I never_

_Loved you. _

_I _

_Was just _

_A fangirl_

_In love_

_With your looks_

_And your_

_indifferent attitude._

_Hypnotized,_

_By your _

_Deep,_

_Beautiful,_

_Black_

_Eyes. _

_So now,_

_Sasuke,_

_I will_

_Give_

_This letter,_

_To Naruto_

_And be done_

_with it_

_and you._

_I _

_Hope_

_Never_

_To see_

_Your face_

_Again_

_For,_

_Sasuke,_

_I don't _

_Love you_

_Anymore!_

_Sakura_


	5. Way back when

**Sorry for all the lines. **

**This is the last chapter! (Cries anime tears)**

**Some of you were wondering why i did the letter that way.**

**it's because i thought it would be more dramatic that way.**

**if you don't think so, let me know, and i will change it.**

**This last one is a song fic. It's, the words i couldn't say by the Rascal Flatts. Listen to it on YouTube while you're reading, or something.**

_**Read and Review!!**_  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


Sasuke turned and walked out of the Hokage's office.

_In a book, in a box, in the closet  
In a line in a song I once heard  
In a moment on a front porch late one June  
In a breath inside a whisper, beneath the moon_

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Karin caught up to him.

"Out."

"Why?"

"Stay away from me, Karin."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Go away!" Sasuke said forcefully.

_There it was at the tip of my fingers  
There it was on the tip of my tongue  
There you were and I had never been that far  
There it was; the whole world wrapped inside my arms  
And I let it all slip away  
_

Sasuke left her and walked to a grove of Sakura trees.

There he sat down under one deep into the middle of the grove.

_  
What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

Sasuke reread her letter many times as a gentle wind blew through the trees and pulled the Sakura petals off the branches.

A full Sakura blossom landed on the letter. Sasuke pulled it off and studied it closely before crushing it in his palm.

_Theres a rain that will never stop fallin  
There a wall that I tried to take down  
What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it's too late now  
_

Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes. He blinked them away but they pushed forward and rolled down his cheeks.

_Why am I crying? It's not like I loved her. _Sasuke thought.

_What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say  
Yeyeah  
(Are the words I couldn't say) _

_Or did I love her? _Sasuke tilted his head back, letting the tears fall freely from his eyes. _I guess I really did love her. That little, annoying blossom. I really did love her._

Sasuke pulled out a kunai and stabbed it through the letter. The tip of the kunai went through Sakura's signature at the bottom of the paper.

_I should have found a way to tell you how I felt  
Now the only one I'm telling is myself_

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke whispered aloud.

_What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains(silence that remains)  
Are the words I couldn't say  
What do I do  
what do I say  
No back up plan no second chance  
And no one else to blame_  
_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name one last time before he was engulfed in a darkness worse than death.

* * *

**So, did you like? I know I made the ending really tragic but I think I did a good job, don't you? I was listening to the song while I was writing the chapter. **

**By the way, the song is **_**The words I couldn't say**_** by Rascal Flatts. The song belongs to them. I just used it. it really goes well with the plot, i think. **

**Please review and tell me if you think I should change anything. **_  
_

**Thanks,**

**RaeGirl101**


End file.
